


Dawn

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593
Summary: I live near Lake Michigan. We get a fair amount of fog when the seasons change.





	Dawn

The fog wafts lazily across the frozen water

And dances in the budding glow of dawn,

Coating the fields with a glittering dust.

The air is crisp and thin and yet 

The cheery songs of sparrows 

Are not diminished. 

With the cessation of a song, 

The stillness and silence is abounding

And the tranquility of each moment washes over me.

A minute passes and the fog is aflame

With the minute specks of moisture

Sparkling in the golden glow.

I want this moment to last forever,

But I know that as soon as I blink, it will be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I live near Lake Michigan. We get a fair amount of fog when the seasons change.


End file.
